XAN suit
The XAN Suit is the specially designed life support/combat suit worn by Jor Halcyon. It was designed and built by Dr. White, a mysterious scientist who used to work for the Republic on top secret projects. Dr. White had a grudge against Jor because the Ex Jedi had killed his most advanced and most prized project, Sarah, a geneticaly engineered being. Jor needs to wear the suit in order to stay alive. It collects material from the outside enviornemnt which can be converted into useable materials by the Nanomachines in Jor's blood. This needs to happen because Jor's stomach was removed to make room for the smallest Cold Fussion reactor Dr. White could find. Protection The Outer armor consists of thin durasteel plates which provide a very durable but light protection. The plates are bonded to a thin layer of Kevlar which is sanwiched between two layers of flexable, ring carbon mesh. Under the flexable middle layer is another layer of solid metal, this being of thin, light weight steel wrapped around his arms and legs for shock absorption. Between the fabric layer and the steel layer there's a very fine copper mesh, acting as a faraday cage to protect Jor's electronic components which are housed inside his actual body and hooked up to the suit through his own neurvous system. The faraday cage is has a grounding wire in the palms of the hands and the soles of the boots for releasing the energy it redirects. There's also a capacitor for storing some of the energy should a grounding not be possible. Systems The suit is modular, with multiple locations for customizable applications ranging from sensor packages to integrated weapons. Jor, who's been working with power armor most of his life, had a few things he could modify to fit the suit. Left Arm The left arm contains a protected power cell which supplys the energy needed for the energy field projector on the topside of the left wrist. A thought is all thats required for Jor to activate the red, 4' 6" long, 2' 6" wide, round energy shield. Because the shield is tied both into it's own power supply and the suit's power supply, and coveres such a small area with a simple oval shape, it can withstand tremendous force compared to a full body belt mounted personal shield. The underside of the left arm has a datapad system which allows him to manually access the suits functions as well as all the usual stuff a datapad can do. Right Arm The right arm contains a data uplink for the suit allowing it to plug itself into most astromech droid computer ports. The underside of the arm contains housing for his lightsaber which can be ejected into his right hand at a thought. Legs The suits legs contain rocket boosters similar to those within Jor's MK II armor. They're minaturized Ion drive jets which allow for maximum thrust with minimum need for fuel. These jets are in the ankles of the boots. The boots themselves are padded and shock absorbant to help with hard landings. On the bottom of each boot is the symbol and brand name "PF Flyers". The upper thighs contain powerpacks which can plug into most blaster power cells, allowing the suit to recharge spent or partially used blaster power cells. The right thigh also contains a hidden compartment for a 5 shot holdout blaster. Back The suits back contains 2 major peices of equipment. A repulsor pack which gives the suit the ability to "float" to about 600 feet high under only it's own power, and at the same speed as most people can walk. The second is a single rocket booster similar to the ones in his legs for added thrust. His back also has a compartment for his rifle, broken down into it's parts, ammunition for his rifle, and also a magnetic clamp for holding weapon to his back when not in use. Cybornetic Integration The suit gets its power the cold fusion reactor which replaced Jor's stomache. He can still eat, but the food he eats supplys his nanobot blood with minerals and organic material required for them to repair Jor's organic parts. Both his right hand and both his feet were amputated and now the XAN suit acts as his hands and feet. They are fully mechanical and are plugged into his nervous system where the suit and the stubs of his arms are joined. His left hand, like the rest of his left arm, were completely mechanical and those systems were simply removed in favor of the fully mechanical arm of the XAN suit. His hip joins are now also mechanical to help prefent damage to that most delecate and importat part of the body. The rest of his legs however, still contain most of the same biological tissue as they did before. The biological muscles of his body have undergon sever steroid and adrenaline injections as well as gene therapy and horemone alterations. As a result his muscle density has raised nearly 300% and the suit augments this with it's own strength enhancing systems. Without power, Jor is strong enough to lift the suit himself and move around, limiting him significantly in maneuverability, but not completely paralzing him as would his other suits of armor. His bones are nearly all mechanical in nature. 95% of his bones were replaced with a metal endoskeleton which are made from phrik and contain the systems which repair and reproduce his Nanomachine blood. These bones are linked to the steel underarmor of the suits exterior by phirk braces and ties of carbon nanotubes. His skeleton is literally tied into the exterior of the suit itself. The only bones within his body which are not robotic are certain vertebrae, his skull, elbow joints and kneecaps. The suit is tied directrly into his brain at the base of his neck. The lines enter his skin there and travel up to the point where they are grafted to his brain stem and cerebral cortex. This is how the suits reads his thoughts and translates them into data for the suit's own use. It's also how the suit can tell what he wants and tries to supply him with it.